(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a windshield wiper decoration light, and more particularly, to one that adapted to the windshield wiper press-in plate or elsewhere on the body of the vehicle for adding flash decoration interest.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the car becomes a popular transportation means in the modern life, many drivers are paying more attention on the decoration items exclusively designed for the vehicle. Diversified flash decoration items have flooded the automobile parts market. However, most of them are basically designed with reflection sheets lacking any change of appearance, and particularly so for those pertaining to the windshield wiper.